deadislandfandomcom-20200223-history
Xian Mei
Xian Mei, the Assassin, is one of the four playable Heroes in Dead Island ''and Dead Island: Riptide. Before the outbreak she was an employee at the Royal Palms Resort. She was sent to Banoi Island by her superiors to spy on the wealthy Westerners that stay there. As soon as she arrived at the hotel, the manager put her on 24 hour surveillance. Background Xian was born and raised in China. Her father, who was the Chief inspector of the Hong Kong Police passed away when she was only 10 years old. He was killed by an enforcer of the Wo Shing Wo Triad, but before her father's death, he taught Xian martial arts and she continued practicing even after his passing. After graduating top of her university's class, she joined the Hong Kong Police force and was placed in the first female crime squad; but she and her female colleagues were never put in the field and their male superiors did not train them the way they promised they would, so Xian concluded that the entire group was only for show. Her superiors decided to send her to the Royal Palms Resort to be an informer and to spy on the Westerners that visited and stayed at the island. Even though her work dishonors her father's memory, she knows she can do much, much better. She wants an opportunity to prove herself, and apparently the zombie outbreak was that opportunity. During the opening cutscene, the player could see her attending to a woman laying on the floor, presumably infected by the virus. Character Selection Info ''"My father was a very great man. A Chief Inspector for the Hong Kong Police. Even though he died when I was ten, I remember him very well. He was killed by an enforcer for the Wo Shing Wo Triad. And I told myself that I would follow in his footsteps and honor his memory. He taught me martial arts and I continued to practice after he was gone. After finishing at the top of my university class, I joined the Hong Kong Police and was chosen as part of the first all female anti-organized crime squad. I worked hard. I did my best. But the men in charge never intended to put us on the front lines. They didn't train us the way they promised they would. They didn't believe any of us women were up to the task. We were only for show. Instead my superiors sent me here. To this resort. To this front desk. To be an informer. To spy on wealthy Westerners. My father would not be proud of me. This work dishonors his memory. But I will do as they ask. For I am a patriot. But I know I am capable of much, much more. I just need the opportunity to prove myself." Stats *'Specialty': Sharp Weapons *'Health': 90 *'Speed': 100 *'Stamina': 100 *'Rage Mode': When Xian Mei's Rage mode is activated she takes out a knife (which has a similar visual appearance as the Assassin's Greed), with greatly increased damage and speed much like the other Heroes. *'Skill Tree Categories': Fury, Combat, Survival. Strategy *Xian Mei has the lowest health in the game, even when the level cap is reached, so make sure to always have medkits in your inventory. *Most of her inventory should be bladed weapons, you can still have firearms and blunt weapons though. *It is not recommended to charge into large groups of Walkers, but you can if you are coordinated in your attack style and if you have any weapon with a long reach (i.e. Machetes, Axes, etc.), or if you are in rage mode. *It is highly recommended to upgrade the Flying Strikes, Backstab, and Deeper Pockets skills to rank 3. **It's recommended to upgrade her Picklock skill to level 2 (not to level 3 — it would be a waste since level 3 chests are difficult to find). *Xian Mei's true colors show when she uses the Zed's Demise or any other sword, but the downside of using swords is that they have a low durability, and a high repair cost. *A majority of the bladed weapons in your inventory should have a long reach, if not medium. Using short range weapons such as knives are not very useful unless you are in the Resort area. *It is recommended to upgrade Telling Blows and Pressure to level 3, so that Xian Mei's critical chances are higher. These 2 skills are also good in conjunction with Flowing Strikes so Xian's Fury meter will be filled quickly. *Poison Mods work best for Xian Mei because she has 2 skills related to it and that Poison will not cause much damage unlike shock and fire. *Focus on her Fury and Combat tree since Xian Mei has the lowest health, she needs to be able to dish out high damage against enemies. Notes *When her main combat skills are upgraded she can do the following special attacks: #Blade Fighter skill is upgraded: Xian holds a sharp weapon with a long blade with both hands and slashes its against the zombies neck with full force, when she attacks again she slashes the zombie in a down to up motion. #Sharp Expert skill is upgraded: When Xian is holding a knife, she stabs the zombie's neck, when she attacks again she slashes the zombie's face with the knife. #Blade Master skill is upgraded: Xian does the same attacks as listed above, but it can be activated while jumping. *All of these attacks need to be aimed at the head or neck to be activated. *Most walkers will die when these combos are unleashed upon them. Trivia *She is the only character in the game that does not have a skill in firearms, likely from the lack of training she was not given from the Hong Kong Police force. *Promotional artwork of Xian Mei seems to differ from her actual in-game character model. Ex: Darker skin. *Her blood type (along with the other Heroes) is O- / O negative. *There appears to be a glitch with Xian's character model in cutscenes as one of her eyes may jump to an angle while the other stays. Gallery File:Monster 1.png|Official bio Xian.jpeg|Promotional art File:Xian Mei.png|Promotional art Dead-island-e3-2011-2-650x365-c.jpg|Xian wielding a fire axe XainMei1.png|Xian helping an injured person The Ram.jpg|Xian facing a Ram Xian Mei fights off horde.jpg|Xian fighting off zombies Xian Mei.jpg|Xian using a Samurai sword xien mai.jpg|Xian kicking a zombie out of a car Dead-island-screenshots-oxcgn-32.jpg|Xian attacked by a zombie 275px-Xian_Mei.png|Serious Xian XianMei.jpg|Xian Mei Artwork in Dead Island: Epidemic xianm.png|Xian Mei in-game in Dead Island: Epidemic XianMei_DI_DIR_EDI.jpg|Xian Mei artwork from DI, DI Riptide and Escape DI Category:Dead Island characters Category:Dead Island: Riptide characters Category:Dead Island: The Book characters Category:Escape Dead Island characters Category:Dead Island: Epidemic characters Category:Playable characters Category:Immune characters